waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend
Legends are the key towards success in War of Legends. They allow you to invade wildlands in search for resources and valuable items, occupy wildlands to gain a resource benefit, attack other player's cities or to defend your own, and finally they can be used as a governor in your city to increase resource output, skill training speed and army training speed. There are three types (Orders) of legends: Warriors, Seers, and Monks. Each new player starts the game with a legend for which they can choose the order and gender. This legend will be named after their account. Recruiting Legends There are several ways of getting more legends towards your collection. *Every player starts with one legend they pick the first time the game is started. This legend never requires any pay and always has 100 loyalty. *The Legend sanctuary attracts legends into your city. There you can recruit new legends for gold: The cost is equal to the legend's level*10. Legends recruited in this manner start with 70 loyalty. *When invading a wildland there is a chance that you "imprison" one of the npc legends. When this happens, you can go to the legends interface and "summon" the legend for the costs of the legend's level * 10. Legends recruited in this manner start with 50 loyalty. Note: Your Legend pavilion determines how many legends you are able to control at one time. Legends in Detail Every legend is not just a legend but has a level, an order, life and mana points, certain values affecting attack/defensive powers, and a [[troop size|'number of troops']] it can command. * : This Legend is currently in a battle. * : This Legend is enslaved by you. Pay the summoning costs to unlock it (does not cound to the Legend number limit, nor does it use up gold while in this state) * : This is the current Governor of this City. It cannot be given a mission. * : This legend is doing nothing at the moment and ready for a mission. * : This legend is on the way to somewhere or walking back home. * : This legend is practising (in a Paradise), searching or exploring (in a non paradise Wildland). *Name: The name of the legend. For True legends, the name is written yellow. *Level: The legend's current level *XP: The experience points the legend has and the amount required for the next level *Troops: The type of troops the legend is commanding (Archers in this case), the number they are commanding, and the maximum number they can command. *Order: The type of your legend. Either Warrior, Monk, or Seer. *Life: The current and maximum hitpoints of your legend. They are lost whenever your legend fights in wildlands and such. This value is calculated by the following formula: (5 x Courage) + (2 x Strategy) + 50 *Mana: The manapoints your legend can make use of and the total mana points it can have. Artefacts used in battle make use of those points. This value is calculated by the following formula: (5 x Magic) + (2 x Strategy) *CA: Common Attack Value - Determines the attack power of your troops in battle. This value is calculated by the following formula: (5 x Courage) + Strategy + (Aggression bonus from items) *MA: Magic Attack Value - Chance to increase the attack power of artefacts in battle. This value is calculated by the following formula: Courage + (4 x Magic) + (2 x Strategy) *Def.: Defence Values - Increase the troops defensive power. This value is calculated by the following formula: (2 x Courage) + Strategy + (Defence bonus from items) + (Legend Defence skill bonus). Note that the bonus from the Legend Defence skill is always rounded down, but is calculated after including the effects of items worn. *Ab.: Ability Points - Increase the possibility of receiving a lot of potential points. *Crg.: Courage - Increase the attack power of troops. *Mag.: Magic - Increases the lifespan of troops and the damage done by artefacts. *Strt.: Strategy - Increases the number of soldiers the legend can command and their defensive power. *Pot.: Potential points. These are gained whenever you level, they can be spend on either Courage, Magic, or Strategy. Restoration can be used to re-assign those points if you change your mind. *Lylt.: The legend's loyalty. Defeat will reduce your legend's loyalty. If it drops below 30 your legend may flee from you. It can be restored with gold or Jewellery, but since Jewellery is also required for various Tasks you should always use gold to increase loyalty. Paying the legend 100 times their level in gold will raise their loyalty by 2 to 12 points. *Pay: The amount of gold you have to pay the legend per hour. In this case, this is the player's main legend, so there is no gold to be paid. This will be directly subtracted from your hourly gold income. Normal legends demand hourly pay of 20 times their level. *On the right are the equipment slots for (the 5 left slots) Helm, Vest, Belt, Boots, Rider and (the 4 right slots) for Artefacts. The two top right buttons are for repairing your equipment. It loses durability whenever your legend goes into battle. *Below that are two buttons. The left one is to assign troops to the legend, which can also be done via the Parade ground. And the right one is to increase the loyalty of the legend. This can be done with an appropriate amount of gold or some Jewellery. *The red button on the bottom right dismisses your legend (the troops have to be unassigned to do so). The legend will be sent away and you won't be able to get it back. Gaining Experience Great thing having a legend, but now, how does it improve? That doesn't just happen by itself, but there is a variety of ways to increase the experience points of a legend. *The good way is attacking wildlands. Note: Your legend will always receive a constant amount of experience per wildland, no matter what level it is. *Another easy way to receive experience is to assign a legend as your governor. For every building built, your legend will gain some experience points. *Sometimes you'll find useful, such as Holy Boon, Divine Boon, or God's Boon. They can be used to increase your legend's experience as well. *Another way, often used overnight, is to send your legend to practise in a paradise. Experience Table The table below shows the necessary experience points. Currently the maximum level is 100. Mathematical Formula It is possible to calculate the amount of experience a legend will need to get a level up. Use the following formula: *x² * 100, where x is the legend's current level. This calculates the xp needed to level up to level x+1. This works up to level 59. *: Example: A legend of level 20 will need 20² * 100=40,000 experience points to level up. *After level 59, the formula is x² * 100 * ((x-49)*.1) *: Example: A legend of level 73 will need 73² * 100 * ((73-49)* .1) = 1,278,960 experience points to level up. Famous Legends There are many Famous Legends in War of Legends. These legends cannot be renamed and are not recruited via the normal way. A Famous Legend will generally have 30+ ability and a bonus to their Life and Mana scores, but will demand twice the usual amount of pay and it will take twice as much gold to increase their loyalty. Players generally receive their first Famous Legend by using the Tongzi Token from the Strange vision task. Category:Legends